Koishii
by NewSalemWitch
Summary: The hardest thing to do is let go of those we love... but sometimes we have no choice. Kagome's just lucky she got a second chance to say goodbye. Oneshot, InuKag... character death.


**A/N:** I know I should be working on TPW, and I am, I swear! But this one just popped out one night when I was getting ready for bed. :cries: Then again, no tears in the writer, no tears in the reader… :-( Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I truly were her, do you think I'd kill off Inuyasha?

Also, here are the Japanese translations:

**Aisai**- beloved wife

**Koi**- love

**Koibito**- lover

**Koishii**- beloved

**Untenshi**- mate

/-+-

/-+-

**Koishii**

**By NewSalemWitch**

/-+-

/-+-

"Wait!" I reached up and grabbed his red pant leg. "Please don't go!" I begged, "Don't leave me alone. Please. I need you."

He turned back to look at me, golden eyes sad. "Please," I whispered. "Please don't go."

He smiled sadly and reached down to disentangle his leg from my desperate grasp. "You won't be alone," he whispered, "I'll _always_ be there. I promise you, koishii."

My eyes filled with salty tears, burning them, but I refused to blink. If I did, he would disappear, just like before. "Then why are you leaving?"

He crouched down, bringing me to his level. "Kagome, koi, I'll always be there. You just won't always be able to see me."

"But why?" I sobbed as my eyes overflowed. I brought my hand up to cradle his cheek, and he leaned into it instinctively. Hope flared within me, painful yet cautious.

He saw it and sighed. He'd always been able to read me better than anyone. "Please, koi." He kissed my forehead. "Don't do this. Don't make it harder than it already is."

"You were always the fighter," I replied quietly. Desperately. "Why aren't you fighting this?"

"I've tried, koi, I swear to you I have," he said fiercely and sat down, gathering me in his arms. I rested my head against his chest and breathed in deeply. He held me, rocking me gently and continued, "But they won't give me more time. They won't give _anyone_ more time. You know how it is, Kagome, the dead stay dead. No exceptions."

"Kikyo," I mumbled, lulled by him. His voice, his touch, his scent.

He chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest that vibrated against my head. "You don't want me to come back like that, do you?"

I smiled in spite of myself. I loved him so much, it was impossible to not feel better when he was around. "No. I guess I wouldn't." I looked up to see a glimmer of amusement in my husband's eyes.

"I'd be one hell of a mess if I did," he muttered darkly, and I let out a soft laugh. His arms tightened around me, enveloping me further. He'd never liked to see me cry.

A long moment passed in silence as we just enjoyed being together. Holding each other.

Gods only knew when it would happen again.

That thought filled me with dread. "I love you, Inuyasha." He knew already, but I needed to say it. I had wanted to wake up saying it for the rest of our lives, but now I would only say it for the rest of my life.

He nuzzled my neck lovingly, pressing a kiss on my shoulder. "I love you too, Kagome. Always and forever, untenshi. Aisai."

A wind in the surrounding oblivion abruptly blew through, whistling through the nothingness as it ruffled our hair. "I'm coming!" my husband barked, unable to suppress a growl. The wind whistled once more, then grew still.

My hands grabbed clumps of his shirt as my panic surged up once again. "Inuyasha," I whispered, frightened. I didn't want to lose him, not ever. My eyes were filling with tears again.

"I have to go, koi," he whispered back, "We'll see each other again. I promise."

And then my late husband, the beautiful, impetuous, reckless, wonderful, caring, impatient, tender hanyou, Inuyasha, leaned down to kiss me one last time.

When we finally broke apart, the tears were running freely down my face. "I love you, koibito," he whispered, "Aisai."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," I whispered back. My voice cracked, and the only reason he heard my soft declaration was due to his exceptional hearing. "I will always love you." Tears leaked out of my eyes, leaving a wet spot on his shirt.

"Kagome," he said pointedly, and then his tone softened. "You have to let go."

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest, breathing him in one last time. "I'll miss you."

He hugged me tightly, ignoring the tearstains I had left. "I know. I'll miss you too. I love you."

He slowly drew back and I reluctantly let go of his shirt. We stood and embraced again. "Good-bye, Kagome."

I smiled softly, sadly, trying not to choke on my words. He'd asked me not to make it harder than it already was, and I would do my best. "Good-bye, Inuyasha. I love you."

He smiled, knowing how hard I was trying. He'd always hated to see me cry.

Then he turned and walked away, silver hair softly waving to and fro.

His last words reached my ears just as he disappeared into the blackness, the wind whistling around him.

"I love you, too, Kagome. We'll see each other again, I promise."

/-+-

/-+-

**A/N:** I've got an alternate ending in mind, but I won't bother unless there's enough interest. It's just one of those things that's on the backburner for now.


End file.
